To the Titan Village
by Mercedes Dawn
Summary: Eren Jaeger has been kidnapped. Again. But this time it looks like he'll have to go to the village Reiner mentioned before. What is the village? What do they want with Eren? Mikasa, Rico, and Jean won't stop until they figure it out! MANGA SPOILERS! You have been now warned. Rated T for violence and language. No sexual content, yaoi, or yuri. Credits to artist of the picture I used
1. Chapter 1: Stolen

**Hya. So I uploaded this once but was having a bunch of formatting issues. Fail. Anyway. Here it is again. This is my first major fanfic so yay. Also, it sort of gets to the point more than a bunch of stuff because I assume you understand what moments I'm referring to if you've read the Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin manga. Its a fanfic so I tried to be more fun than professional/technical writer person. Review please! I'd love your guys' feedback. Enjoy!**

**- M. Dawn**

* * *

_Chapter: Stolen_

The gates were opening. The clang of the rising iron bars was beautiful– more beautiful than any kind of music. The people radiated with excitement and curiosity rather than the dull, provincial attitude which they normally displayed.

Eren Jaeger stood front and center at the ascending gate. His life was the epitome of perfection. Every single last titan had been left to decompose in the dust and now the teen soldier was finally free to venture beyond the wall without fear. Absolute joy bloomed in his chest. He would finally see the hot fields of sand and the massive bodies of salty water he'd read about with his best friend Armin. He'd see it all!

Suddenly, Eren felt a warm squeeze on his hand. He turned to see his mother's lovely face with a great, bright smile on it. She was how he remembered her, long dark hair tied in a loose ponytail and skin which smelled of vanilla and scented dish soap. At first Eren was confused. First hand, he'd seen his mother's body in the jaws of a grinning titan. Her corpse had already been so broken before the titan's teeth had come crushing down. Yet here she was. In flawless health. Eren longed to stop and speak to her. He wanted to ask her how she'd survived. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, apologize for being such a rotten son. But she shook her head. "Don't ruin the moment, sweetie. Think of how happy you are."

Then the gates reached their full height.

Disorientation was the first thing Eren experienced as he awoke from his pleasant dream. He was not in his bed or in his room at the Survey Corp's base. He was somewhere dark and musty, lying on what felt like an old dust-covered mattress or cot. After a moment, he felt the pain. His jaw was definitely broken, his head ached, and his right arm stung. He tried to sit up only to have agony blast through his abdomen. His hands were cuffed behind him and he had some sort of metal collar around his neck which had a long chain that linked to a rung on the floor.

"Oh, Eren. You should have stayed in the dream. You could have remained content."

The words didn't shock him as much as the voice itself did. He definitely hadn't suspected she'd be back this soon. They'd only defeated her a few months ago.

He waited a minute for his jaw to heal with a wisp of steam before saying,

"Annie?! How? You were under maximum security!"

She casually walked into the dim yellow light where he could see her better. She stared at him with her blue eyes.

"That 'security' of yours… obviously wasn't good enough."

After a few moments, Eren found the strength to sit up. "How did you know what I was dreaming about?" he wondered. Had Annie somehow developed a mind-reading titan skill? Now that thought terrified Eren.

"I didn't really. But the drug we gave you stimulates euphoria. Don't worry. It's a weak drug so it would take a few doses to get you addicted. We just needed it to calm you down and keep you passed out for a bit. It's a very useful concoction actually. Ironically, developed by your father."

Eren's head was swimming. It was all too much to absorb. He'd been drugged. His father had been creating drugs… and most of all, it really concerned Eren how Annie kept saying "we."

Annie sat on her knees so that she was eye-level with Eren. It occurred to him how different she looked. Her blonde hair had been hacked shorter so that it imitated the style of her titan form. She'd swapped out her white hoodie and military police uniform for brown form-fitting pants and a black tank top which exposed her toned arms and muscular biceps. Above all other changes, she displayed a very different expression from when Eren had known her… Back in their trainee days. She still looked strikingly serious but she didn't seem as bored. She had a small light in her eyes. Eren wondered what it was. Hunger? Blood-lust? Interest in him?

"How much do you remember?" she asked him. "From two nights ago?"

Eren battled through the fog in his head to remember. He recalled making his way back to room after a long day of experiments with Hanji. The experiments had ranged from painful to downright weird and he'd just wanted to scrape up whatever hours of sleep he could get.

He'd entered cabin to find that the lights were off. This had confused him. He'd sworn he'd left the lights on and Armin, he knew, was studying late at the library so he couldn't have turned them off. Eren made a motion to flip the switch only to have someone attack him from behind. He'd crashed through the darkness and onto the floor. His instincts took control and his right leg had snapped up in a kick. His assailant (who he knew now must have been Annie) let out a feminine "ooof" and collapsed. Eren had come down on her, pinning her to the floorboards. Just as he'd been about to deliver a final blow to the head which would have surely fainted her, she'd rammed her skull into his jaw. It had broken with a loud crack. Eren had recoiled in pain.

"Hurry!" she'd cried.

Eren cursed himself now for not immediately understanding what she'd meant. But seconds later, a second and third guy had appeared. One of them had kicked Eren in the stomach so hard, the air seemed to woosh from his lungs. Out of options, he managed to yell a sloppy-sounding, "INTRUDERS!" with his broken jaw.

Seconds later, he'd felt the jab of a hypodermic needle in his arm. Almost instantaneously, the drug fogged up his mind and grayed his vision. As the fluid flowed through his bloodstream, he'd suddenly felt calm. His knees gave out, he'd fallen into someone's grasp, and he'd drifted into peaceful, happy sleep.

"You kidnapped me from Survey's current base," said Eren. His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Annie leaned back on her palms. "Why do you think? Eren, we couldn't leave you in the Survey Corp– in the hands of ignorantly stubborn bastards like Levi. You are much too valuable to be used by them."

Eren's skin tingled with poker-hot fury. Something about Annie never failed to provoke sensations of titan rage… and friendship. He hated her and at the same time he didn't hate her. He knew that no one would ever make him feel quite the way that Annie Leonhart did.

"Captain Levi has been good to me! He saved me from execution and got me into Survey! He and Commander Erwin and everyone from the 104th see me as more than a beast! You're the one who wants me as a monster, Annie! When did you quit being my friend?! Why did you change your mind?! Or were we ever friends? Was this whole thing just your sick act that I stupidly fell for? Answer me, Annie!"

"I am your friend!"

Annie's reply was shrill and desperate. Eren was shocked to hear tears in her throat.

He'd known her since their trainee days three years ago and had only seen her display emotion once or twice. She grabbed his shoulders forcefully and continued,

"Eren, I don't want to use you. You are more to me than a weapon or a slave. But we will have to manipulate and force you if you continue to be so stubborn. Where did all your fire and ambition go?! Your will to fight?! Did Survey stamp it out of you?"

He wished he could shove her away but his hands were still tightly bound so he pulled backwards instead. Out of her hands.

"You keep saying 'we'," he pointed out. "Does that mean..."

Annie sighed, nodded, and rose to her feet.

"Guys," she called, "come on in."

Because of the lack of sufficient light, Eren couldn't tell where the two men had come from but suddenly they were in the room. They were two people that, like Annie, he knew all too well. People he'd spent his free nights talking to with Armin. He'd live and trained and fought alongside them. They _used_ to be the big brothers he never had.

Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover.

"Hey," said Reiner. "You're awake."

Bitter anger filled Eren so quickly it might as well have been liquid. Of all the horrible people in the room, Reiner was the one Eren hated most. The blonde soldier's lies had been too big. He'd led everyone– Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Marco, Ymir, and most of all Krista– into believing that he was caring and protective. In truth, he was a cold-hearted warrior who wished to end humanity. Reiner had played with their feelings. That was something Eren could not forgive.

Instead of replying to Reiner's greeting, Eren remained silent. So, to break the tension, Bertolt said,

"How are you feeling, Eren? Would you like something to eat? You've been out for nearly twenty-five hours."

Eren shot him a hostile look. "I feel fantastic. Who doesn't love to be violently attacked? And yes, I want to eat the filthy food of someone who's already drugged me."

Bertolt sighed. "I guess I walked into that."

Annie placed a hand on Eren's shoulder. "Calm down. You'll be okay. We're just going to take you to our village. Our leader is very interested in you."

Eren backed away from them, closer to the wall. Suddenly, he felt like some kind of interesting specimen.

"Who's your leader? The monkey titan? I'm not meeting that thing. Forget it."

"You are in no position to declare or demand anything," said Reiner. "Right now you are powerless."

"Unbind my hands and then we'll see how powerless I am," dared Eren.

Reiner shook his head. "I have no intention of allowing you to transform."

"You wouldn't want to do that anyway," cut in Annie. "We're in the catacombs outside Wall Rose, thirty feet underground. Your titan would be immobile."

"At least I could still crush you three to death," muttered Eren.

Ignoring the comment, Reiner turned to Annie and Bertolt. "We should move soon. The Survey Corp will be after us. They'll send Levi and Mikasa.

Bertolt paled and Annie looked away. Eren felt a flush of pride. He was glad to have comrades like Mikasa and Levi.

"This time we kill them."

The words acted like a gunshot. Eren froze and stared at Reiner.

"Mikasa and Levi have stopped us too many times," continued Reiner, "they are obstacles to us. If we get rid of them, it will be easier to keep Eren and accomplish our goals. Actually, we should probably off Armin as well."

"Armin?" asked Annie. "Why? He's no threat. He can't even fight without significant

backup."

"But he's always two steps ahead," remined Reiner. "Without him, Survey would be in the dark. Never able to figure out our plans."

"I… I see your point. But It's still kind of said," said Bertolt with a frown. He looked down as if he'd become interested in counting the smudges of dirt on the floor.

Reiner nodded dutifully. Eren felt sick with anger. His former friend disgusted him. There he stood, like the warrior he saw himself as. His jaw was set and his eyes were focused but Eren didn't see diginity. He saw lies.

"Eren." Reiner was looking at him now. "I'll make their deaths painless if you really wish it. Perhaps… we could even let them live. Their fate depends on you."

The offer was obvious. If Eren did not comply with whatever Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt said, Reiner would torture his friends. Suddenly, a fire sparked within Eren.

"YOU ABSOLUTE BASTARD!" he roared. "I'll kill you!"

He lunged forward and kicked Reiner in the shin as hard as he could before the chain on his collar went taut. Eren gasped and fell back for only a moment before surging forward again, this time anticipating and not caring about the pull of the chain. Head-but Reiner in the abdomen, making him topple to the floor. But just as Eren went in for another hit, Reiner reached forward and grabbed his head and forced him onto his back. It retaliation, Eren twisted his neck and clamped his jaws onto Reiner's arm. He felt blood leak into his mouth and tasted it on his tongue.

"Eren!" cried Annie. "Stop! Bertolt, calm him down!"

As Reiner pried him away, Eren saw Bertolt produce a syringe. The Survey Corp soldier gasped and moved to the side, causing the needle to meet thin air. Bertolt stabbed with the syringe again, this time sinking it into Eren's shoulder. He thumbed the top, forcing the drug from the needle and into Eren's veins.

All at once, Eren felt drowsy… and happy. He swayed a little before collapsing face-first onto the mattress. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he recalled that he was in danger but that feeling soon dissolved into bliss as Eren drifted into sleep.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2: Rico, Mikasa, and Jean

**Hey everyone, **

**Update! Here's chapter two. Sorry it took a bit. Oh, I'd just like to say that, in case it was confusing, this takes place in a random time before the whole Jean and Armin switch places with Eren and Historia. Also, I realize that this story will be mostly proved inaccurate once more things are revealed in the manga but it's just my guess/what I think the village should be. In the future, this fiction will sort of shift into more of an AU but whatever. It's meant to be just for fun :)**

**Enjoy, my fellow otaku**

**- M. Dawn **

* * *

_Chapter 2: Rico, Mikasa, and Jean_

Mikasa heard the desperate "INTRUDERS!" from just outside her room. Her first thought? "That's Eren's voice." She whipped around and sped towards the cabin that he shared with Armin. Her adrenaline was spiked and her boots pounded the packed ground at an alarming rate. Her heart pulsed in her ears. She arrived at the cabin to see Annie slinking out the exit like a blonde bandit along with Reiner and Bertolt. Reiner had an unconscious Eren slung over his shoulder in the same way he'd carry supplies or a bag of grain. Mikasa shuttered when she saw Eren's face, disfigured, bruised, and covered in the blood that oozed from his mouth. Still, his expression was alarmingly peaceful.

"Stop!" Mikasa yelled as loud as she could. "Or I'll kill you!"

They did not stop. In fact, Reiner broke into a run in the opposite direction. Mikasa shrieked in order to alert the other members of Survey. She charged towards Reiner only to be intercepted by Annie and Bertolt. Annie chucked a throwing knife which scratched Mikasa's neck but she kept surging forward. Just as she'd been about to reach Annie, an earsplitting noise rocketed through her skull. She gasped and ducked to the ground as Bertolt fired another warning shot from the gun he now had in his hand. Ugly words formed in Mikasa's brain. If she had any weakness, she'd pick guns. She'd been trained and accustomed to fighting against titans and blades. She was even skilled at hand to hand. But guns were not something she normally faced.

"Don't do this, Mikasa," said Bertolt. "This time we will complete our mission."

"Let Eren go!" she roared. From the corner of her eye, Mikasa caught motion. Her leg pushed off the dirt in a powerful jump just as Annie's fist came down. Annie staggered in the empty space where Mikasa had just been and made a frustrated sound deep in her throat. Mikasa made a move to nail Annie in the head with her knee.

_BAM!_

This time the bullet hit Mikasa. The Japanese girl cried out in shock more than pain and grabbed at her grazed thigh, feeling the wetness of blood. Her body collapsed to the ground. She felt Annie grab a fistful of her dark hair and raise her head. They were eye to eye.

"Mikasa," said Annie. "Listen to me. Eren is ours. We're taking him to where he belongs. You'll never see him again. Remember it and get over it."

As soon as the words fled Annie's lips, the pain in Mikasa's thigh subsided a bit. The anger blooming in her chest had put a film over all other feelings. She thought of Eren: his vibrant eyes so full of emotion and the firm tone of his voice. Mikasa would rather dive into a titan's open maw before letting anything happen to him. And further more…

Annie must have seen the feral look on Mikasa's face because she laughed in the same way she'd laughed before she revealed her titan form to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin months ago. The insane, girly sound echoed through the camp.

"Why so angry, Mikasa? Is this really just about Eren's safety? I don't think it is. You hate the idea of him being with me, don't you? You never fooled me. I saw the way you looked when he and I would spar together. You hated the how close I got to him! You hated how he always preferred to practice with me– Learn from me!"

Mikasa felt something – not physical– snap.

"ANNIE!" shrieked Mikasa. She was seeing red. She punched and felt the satisfaction of two of Annie's ribs crack. She head-butt, causing Annie to fly back and crash heavily onto the ground. Mikasa pushed her hands against the ground, forcing her body up. She stood, shifting her weight to her good leg.

"Annie!" cried Bertolt. "Don't instigate her!"

He saw Mikasa make a move towards Annie and rushed in to protect the fallen girl. Mikasa saw him coming and wished she hadn't left her swords in her cabin. But how could she have anticipated the shockingly foolish direct attack from the titan shifters? The strike had been so stupid, it had been brilliant. Still, if things were different, if Mikasa had brought her swords, she would waste no time in decapitating Bertolt. The last time she'd had that chance, she'd hesitated due to silly emotions. And Eren had paid the price.

Mikasa waited for Bertolt to draw closer before snapping out her arm like a viper grabbing him by the collar. He gagged and, to Mikasa's dread, she realized that she liked the sound. She wanted him to suffer for what he had done. She wanted him to face a penalty for his betrayal. Once, she had wished his safety and health but now and for the rest of their probably short lives she would wish for his pain. In the midst of her sadistic thoughts, Mikasa's wounded leg was kicked by Bertolt. She fell once again and tensed for his next strike. But it never came. Bertolt had made a run towards Annie. Reaching down, he scooped up her body and dashed towards the edge of Survey's camp.

"Stop!" Mikasa ordered uselessly. She struggled to her feet and tried to pursue them. She followed after them, snaking through the cabins and past the horse stables. Bertolt and Annie turned a corner, Mikasa did likewise and…. Saw nothing. The titan shifters had vanished, seemingly into thin air.

With a cry of defeat, Mikasa sunk to her knees. Her eyes misted briefly before tears wet her face and the salt stung her skin. She'd lost the Annie and Bertolt and with them her greatest chance of locating Eren.

"Mikasa!" Hanji Zoe appeared between the cabins. She looked awful. Her glasses were cracked, her hair was undone from its ponytail, and her clothes were stained green with grass, brown with dirt, and red with blood.

"Where were you!?" cried Mikasa, reaching up and grabbing Hanji's shirt. "I cried out to alert you people but no one came. Now Eren is gone!"

Hanji's face reddened and she tore herself from Mikasa's grasp. The usual goofy, excitable Hanji was gone. In her place was a much more serious woman. "Mikasa, we were all fighting the Armored Titan. Good men died! So before you freak out and start pointing fingers, calm down! We tried our very hardest. Do you really think you're the only one who wants Eren safe? Our lives depend on that kid too!"

Mikasa opened her mouth to retort but then thought better of it. She looked down and hugged her knees. "Reiner…. The Armored Titan, I mean…. How bad was it?"

Hanji removed her ruined glasses. Without them, her eyes looked smaller and less alive. "Two men were crushed to death. Levi, Armin, Connie, and Butch, a man from another squad, all sustained pretty serious injuries. Besides that, the minor casualties are far too many to count."

Taking a few deep breaths, Mikasa closed her eyes. Armin… Next to Eren, he was her closest friend. She almost didn't want to ask Hanji what had happened to him. She was terrified about what the answer must be.

"What happened to your leg?" Hanji's voice rose. Her tone turned the mood from solemn to more casual.

"I was nicked by a shot. Bertolt had a gun."

Hanji knelt and examined Mikasa's leg. The woman squinted without her glass and placed her thumb over the wound. Mikasa's thigh stung horribly.

"Nicked is right," said Hanji finally. "The bullet didn't even touch muscle. But I can understand your pain. We just need to dress it and it should be fine. Here."

Hanji offered her hand to Mikasa. The scientist's mouth was pursed. Although she spoke no words, her look said "we have work to do."

Half an hour later, Mikasa sat in a conference room with the leaders of the Suvey Corp. Each of them– Erwin, Levi, and Hanji– bore evidence of the struggle with the Armored Titan. But, while Mikasa saw nothing wrong with Erwin and Hanji besides a few scrapes and bruises, Levi had sustained more serious wounds. His head was wrapped in red-stained gauze. His shirt was partially unbuttoned revealing mummy-like wrappings beneath. His eyes looked on the dull side and he shook his head a bit every minute or so as if he were drifting in and out of consciousness. Still, his lips were pressed firmly and his arms were crossed. He meant business.

"I spoke to Armin," he said. "You'll be pleased to know that he is recovering well. I explained to him Leonhardt and Hoover's vanishing act. He suspects a secret passage."

"The catacombs," said Hanji. She rested her head on her index fingers.

"Yes," replied Erwin. He picked a leaf from his blonde hair. Normally, he kept his locks clean and combed back but now they were dirty and sticking out in every which direction. "I sent some soldiers to the place Mikasa lost the shifters. After a careful search, they discovered a passage at the bottom of what we assumed was a dried up well. It is indeed an entrance to the catacombs."

"Remember the plague that swept the land years back?" asked Hanji, wearing a smile that didn't seem right for the topic. "The catacombs were used to toss the remains of the dead that weren't completely burned. Bones and such. Ahhh. I would love to see some of those although my work primarily focuses on titans."

Mikasa closed her grey eyes in thought. Somewhere deep below where she sat, Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt were dragging her adopted brother through death-ridden passages. _Eren…_ she thought. Hold _on… _

"We have no time to waste," reminded Levi, standing up. "Mikasa and I will enter the tunnels. We will retrieve Eren and put an end to the threat those three shifters cause."

In the heat of his words, Levi blinked and wobbled. He placed his palms more firmly on the table to keep from falling.

Erwin shook his head. "No, Levi. You will remain here."

"Erwin," said Levi, struggling to suppress his anger and fatigue. "I can fight fine."

"You probably can," admitted Erwin. "But I'm not going to take that chance. Earlier, I gave you an order to directly attack the Armored Titan. I didn't anticipate its speed. I was a fool and my error almost cost us all dearly. You are very valuable to Survey, Levi. I will not risk losing your talents based on another dumb decision. So, as your superior and as your friend, I'm asking that you stay here and recover from your wounds."

Levi opened his mouth but apparently thought better of retorting. He sat back down. "Mikasa cannot go alone."

"No," agreed Hanji. "Even an expert soldier like Mikasa would need someone to watch her back in a situation like this."

Erwin nodded. "I've considered this. A letter is on its way to Pixis now to request he send one of his soldiers. The Garrison is very experienced with the area within the walls. They may have a better understanding of the catacombs than we do. Besides the person Pixis chooses to send, I have selected another from Survey to go along with Mikasa."

"Who?" wondered Mikasa.

"Jean Kirschtein."

Mikasa groaned inwardly. She didn't hate Jean. On the contrary, she respected him for his skill and leadership talent. He was her fellow Survey Corp soldier. It was just… He had a not-so-secret thing for Mikasa. Although she put on a pokerface in front of him, his crush really did bother her. She had always wondered if his feelings came mostly from the fact that she was Asian. He had told her she "looked different" from every other girl in their legion and that he'd liked her long black hair. If that was the case, did his feelings border more on lust and shallowness? Maybe. Maybe not. Mikasa didn't know for sure. But then there was the fact that Jean and Eren never got along. Jean… He was just a complicated person to be around in general.

"Very well," said Mikasa with masked reluctance. "Where is he? We need to get ready to go."

"He's waiting in the mess hall," replied Erwin. "Good luck to you both."

Jean was standing when Mikasa arrived. The soldier appeared ready for action. His uniform was spick and span and he had close combat weapons clipped all over his clothes– a sheathed knife on his thigh, a gun on his belt, and some darts strapped to his wrist. Although they'd be trekking through tunnels, he still wore his maneuver gear as a precautionary measure. Mikasa herself was dressed identically to Jean except for the shirt she wore under her jacket and the soft red scarf she wore at all times. She felt much lighter without her large metal blade boxes and also a bit defenseless even though she knew the hulking sheaths and long swords would only get in the way.

"Hey," greeted Jean with a wave and a smile. He really was handsome with his nice chin and jaw line, tall stature, and broad shoulders. It occurred to Mikasa how much Eren's nickname of "horseface" actually disregarded Jean's looks.

She nodded to him in a polite, professional manner but her mind was now wandering back to Eren. Jean must have seen the look in her eyes because he said, "The suicidal bastard will be fine. He always keeps on fighting no matter how screwed he might already be."

"You're right," said Mikasa. She knew that although Jean wasn't exactly an Eren fanboy, he didn't wish anything horrible to happen to the titan shifter. After all, they were on the same side of the battle line.

"Here." Jean tossed her a sack of bread and a canteen of water. He walked to the door and opened it. For a moment Mikasa stood there, waiting for him to pass through. Then, with a blink, she realized that he was opening the door for her. Her eyebrow raised. Did he honestly think she'd expect something like that or even care about it? She crossed her arms and walked through, not saying a word.

"You know… You could say something?  
Mikasa glanced at Jean before looking straight again. They were almost at the spot where they'd meet up with their Garrison companion. Still, neither one of them had said anything apart from Jean's "so, how've you been" and "I wonder who our partner will be" to which Mikasa replied "good" and "me too."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

Jean nodded and crossed his arms. "I understand that. I really do. You're worried for your brother."

Mikasa noted the way he seemed to put slight emphasis on the word "brother." She wondered about her own feelings on the matter. It was hard to say exactly what Eren was to her.

"Yes. I am. Eren and I have been through a lot together."

Jean tugged nervously at his collar and then proceeded to straighten it out. this caught Mikasa's attention. She watched him.

"I've wondered about that," he said. "Did you… Did you guys really kill three men when you were children? I heard about that… from Eren's court trial."

Oh. That.

"Yes," said Mikasa, intending to leave it at that. But a second later, she decided to explain more for Eren's sake than her own. "My parents were murdered by human traffickers. They kidnapped me, intending to sell me to some sick pedophile because of my race. Eren's father, our family's doctor, arrived shortly after the incident along with Eren. He told Eren to wait while he contacted the police. But Eren he… He went looking for me. He found us in a shack in the woods. He stabbed the first man who approached him and, when the second man went for him, he stabbed him too. He cut my restraints but was caught by the third man. The man started choking him. And I…. killed him. Eren. He was dying…"

Jean expression shifted into something between concern and pity. "I'm not going to blame you guys. You were kids and you did what you could to save yourselves. Although… Jaeger does have that sem-crazy streak, Mikasa."

"He saved my life. It's because of him that I can fight like I can. He made me realize what I could do. He convinced me that there are things in life worth battling for. Good things. He showed me that when he gave me this."

She ran a finger over her red scarf. Even after so many years, the fabric was still soft to the touch and it was always warm. But it didn't have the same warmth Eren himself did. The warmth Mikasa swore she would never loose.

Jean looked her scarf ever as if realizing for the first time its full sentimental value. The sound of a woman's shout snapped him out of his thoughts. Both he and Mikasa scanned around to find the source of the noise.

"Oi. Mikasa Ackerman. And Jean Kirschtein, I presume? I will be accompanying you."

Now Mikasa recognized the voice. She spun to see a woman wearing a non-nonsense look and a pair of glasses on her face. The woman had short light hair, so light Mikasa would say it was white.

"Rico Brzenska."

"Yes. Hello, Mikasa. I will be the one aiding you on this mission."

Mikasa forced her eyes to go cold. "Really? I didn't think you'd be interested in doing anything that would help Eren."

Rico didn't seem to let the comment get to her. "I don't wish to deliberately hurt Eren. I have nothing against him. My actions are dictated by what is best for all of humanity. Sometimes, what is best for you and Eren is not what is best for humanity."

Mikasa said nothing.

"Let's not argue before we've started," said Jean. "Rico, do you know where we're headed?"

Rico grabbed the right arm of her glasses and pulled them farther up her nose. "Other side of this town. There's a catacomb entrance that lead onto the tunnel the shifters should be traveling on."

"Then why are we wasting time?" hissed Mikasa. "Do your job and lead."

Rico picked up a long gun that Mikasa hadn't noticed lying on the cobblestone. The Garrison soldier slung it over her shoulder and adjusted the strap across her chest. Without a word, she began to walk.

Jean and Mikasa followed with quick strides, unaware of the hooded figure watching them from the roof of a storage building.

_To be continued…. _


	3. Chapter 3: Destination

**Whew! This next chapter is a long one! Sorry for the wait. Anyways, some OCs will appear in this chapter. I know some of you hate OCs (I'm like that too). But these OCs are here to move along the plot. They are not Mary Sue's and are not based on me or any of my friends. They will not have relationships with canon characters. Hope that clears things up. Also, some things may not make sense with the canon but whatever. This is my world (I do what I want ;D). I try to keep it somewhat canon but sometimes I like to think outside the box. Well, enjoy and, as always, I appreciate your feedback!**

**- M. Dawn**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Destination_

Eren followed Bertolt and Annie with his hands bound by steel cuffs. Reiner kept close behind him, watching closely. Still, despite the hopelessness of the situation, Eren was determined not to be the obedient little prisoner his three former friends wished him to be. He acted like a child trying to annoy an older sibling, stepping on Annie and Bertolt's heals and at times walking at an obnoxious snail pace. At some point, he'd even sat down and refused to move. But then Reiner had threatened to give him another injection causing Eren to give up on his sit-down protest. After all, although he'd never admit it, he couldn't win a fight with the trio. They had strength in numbers and maybe skill (they did all rank ahead of him in their trainee legion). Not to mention Eren couldn't use his hands. Above all, he wanted to avoid being drugged again. That was the sole thing that kept him mostly under control. He hated the idea of falling in love with a dream. And he sure as hell did not want to become addicted to a fantasy. He even still felt light-headed from his last forced trip into happy dreamland.

"Oi," he said, giving Bertolt a kick in the calf. "How much farther, jackass?"

Bertolt winced and, for a moment, looked as though he'd stop to rub his calf but instead kept walking.

"Only five miles or so," replied Reiner. Then to Annie and Bertolt, "We'll intersect with Mikasa, Jean, and a Garrison soldier named Rico in about three miles. They have guns and close-combat blades with them."

Eren stopped walking. "How do you know that?"

Reiner motioned to the hood of his cloak. "I tailed them for a bit. While you were still passed out."

This caused Eren to scowl.

"Keep walking," said Reiner.

"I want some answers," shot back Eren. "After all the shit you guys have put me through, I think I deserve some."

"We're sorry, Eren," said Bertolt. "We'll explain when we get home."

Eren chose not to argue with that. Instead he said, "In three miles… If by some dumb luck, you outmatch Mikasa, Rico, and Horse-face… If you kill them, I swear to you that I'll kill myself the first chance I get."

It was an ultimatum. One that Eren wasn't sure he'd carry out. Was it a bluff? Would he really be able to take his own life? Would he want to? Even if it meant living a life without seeing his adopted sister ever again? The good news was that the words had the effect that Eren had intended him to have. Annie's eyes widened. Bertolt looked away. Reiner appeared to have been shoved off balance.

"Eren," he said. "Don't be foolish. I told you. It will be easier for us to leave them alive if you cooperate. But so far all you've been is troublesome."

"I'm not following your rules, Reiner," said Eren. "If you kill my comrades, I will bite my tongue off and bleed to death."

"You - You can't die that way," stammered Bertolt. "As a shifter, you'd just regenerate." Eren could tell that he was convincing himself along with everyone else.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Eren. "But you know full well that I am capable of inflicting harsh wounds on myself without backing down." He shook his bound hands for emphasis. The chain rattled. "I would never stop, never quit looking for ways to end it all."

Silence roared in the tunnel.

"Fine," Reiner finally said. "Have it your way. But if you try to help them or escape, you'll prolong a fight. I can't guarantee an accident won't happen."

Eren saw Reiner's point but decided he'd cross that bridge when the time came. He was probably worrying too much. Mikasa was the strongest person he knew after Levi. Maybe she'd make quick work of his captors. Eren made his expression go blank.

"You think we actually want to kill our friends, don't you?" said Annie. Her eyes were flat and emotionless just like they always used to be.

"Well, you did wipe out the Wall Maria territory and my home village," said Eren. "You've already been responsible for the end of so many innocent lives. You said it yourselves, right? Your goal is to destroy all humanity."

"We were going to let everyone in the 104th live," said Bertolt. "They aren't like other humans– selfish, powercrazed, and lying. We wished to let them survive because they actually fight to learn the truth and to carry out justice. But you and everyone else are making it so hard to save you…."

Eren stared at Bertolt. The taller guy had always been on the quiet side and very thoughtful. He possessed great skill in battle but you would have never known it from looking at him. He always appeared so mild. Eren smiled lightly. "And you honestly thought we'd want to live in your world? A world run by killers? What you want isn't freedom. It's just different walls than we have now. You are just the same as the king and everyone else in power."

"Take it back, Eren," said Annie, her voice steely.

"But it's the truth," said Eren, tone rising. Annie wordlessly approached him. Then, with stunning speed, she pulled back into her signature fighting stance and swept his leg. Eren came crashing down. His head slammed against the tunnel floor. Annie leaned in.

"You used to ask me all the time to make you stronger," she said. "You'd spar with me and analyze my moves. When I saw use those moves in combat, that's when I knew understood what I'd taught you. This is the same thing. We will show you and teach you our world. And soon you will join us."

"I wouldn't place my confidence in that if I were you," said Eren venomously.

"Annie's right," said Bertolt. "You've always been more of a warrior than a soldier. Fighting comes so naturally to you. You've never been the type to take shit from anyone."

"Besides," interjected Reiner. "You're the same as we are. Not fully human. You belong with our family, people who understand what it's like. We can help you. You can learn how to harness your amazing powers. That's what Grisha wanted."

Eren shivered. "My dad…" The shock melted and his eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

"No," said Reiner. "Our leader has already spoken to your father. We don't know the details but in the end we were given access to many of Grisha's creations such as the drug. He helped us."

"STOP LYING TO ME! YOU'RE LYING! ALL YOU'VE EVER SAID TO ME HAVE BEEN LIES!" Eren's voice began to ache. He wobbly rose from the ground only to lose his footing and fall back to his knees.

"We're sorry you've had to suffer so much, Eren. It really isn't fair," said Reiner. "But please bare it for now."

Eren set his jaw. His teal green eyes darkened but focused on no one in particular.

"I really hate you guys."

The raw sincerity of his tone produced a chill throughout the tunnel.

"We know," said Bertolt, his voice nearly a whisper. Reiner pulled Eren up but the chain in between his cuffs and was returned with a knee to the abdomen. The tall blonde stumbled back. Eren shot him a harsh look that said: _I will never stop fighting you. Even as I die._

Reiner kept his face blank and tugged on Eren's chain in order to pull him into a walk. The four shifters continued their journey with an even greater sense of peril around them.

* * *

"Did he fall asleep?"

Bertolt glanced over at Eren. After walking a bit farther, they'd all sat down to rest. Eren's chin had fallen to his chest, his eyes had closed, and he remained motionless.

"Falling asleep like this is a bit out of character for him, don't you think?" said Reiner, recalling the last time he'd abducted the Survey Soldier. Eren had been difficult and combative to no end, always remaining vigilant.

"Probably the side effects of the drug," said Annie. "Once it wears off, he'll be harder to manage."

"Is that so?" Reiner removed a bottle of the fluid from his pocket. He tapped the side and the liquid rippled. It looked like water to him. "This thing is super useful, huh?"

"We shouldn't give him anymore, Reiner," said Bertolt. "It will really hurt him."

"Having him as an addict wouldn't be the worst thing ever," said Reiner. "At least we'd be able to control him with this. But destroying a person's mind like that… would be cruel. Besides… We were friends. Actually, I was hoping that because of that… Eren would hear us out but it hasn't made a difference."

Annie gently put her hands on Eren's shoulders and lowered him to a better sleeping position on the ground. "In the end, it is our leader's decision what Eren's fate is. But… I want Eren to remain how he is now. No one has ever thrilled me the way he does when he speaks and fights. All the times I've felt really alive, were when I was fighting with or against him."

"Annie," said Berolt, straining to get the words out, "are you in love with him?"

She reached over and took a strand of Eren's hair in her fingers. Despite the ordeal he'd been through, it was still soft and healthy. She released the strand gingerly. "Maybe," she said simply. She didn't notice Bertolt bite his lip, the hurt in his eyes, or the look of pity Reiner gave him. "The sooner we get to the village, the easier things will be," she continued. "Once he's in the village, it will be harder for him to escape."

"You should rest too," said Bertolt. He lowered his head so that his brown bangs veiled his eyes. "You've had a tough week with your prison break and all."

Annie nodded. "That seems like a good idea." The blonde titan shifter lay her body down beside Eren's and closed her pale eyes. After a few minutes, Reiner and Bertolt heard her breathing shallow. Reiner flashed Bertolt a look.

"Are you okay, man?"

Bertolt let out a defeated whisper of a laugh. "Figures, huh? I should have told her before like you said… But maybe it wouldn't have even mattered. Annie would love a shy tower of a guy like me. Not the way she loves Eren."

"You don't know that she's in love with Eren. She said maybe."

"You've seen the way she looks at him." Bertolt sighed. "There's no use getting worked up about this. We have a job to do."

"Right," said Reiner. "Besides, nothing will ever happen between Annie and Eren. He'd never let her in and Mikasa would never let her have him anyway."

"You don't have to try and make me feel better. I'm fine. How about we give them half an hour and then head out?"

"Fine by me."

* * *

Eren felt excitement crackling inside him. Anytime now, he'd see Mikasa, Jean, and Rico. There'd be a fight which Eren would gladly participate in once he found an opening. He fantasized bashing the heads of his captors. He'd make them regret every one of their heinous crimes and vile sins. They'd pay.

"Ready yourselves," ordered Reiner, pulling out a hunting knife. Eren noticed sweat beads on his forehead.

"You know," said Eren. "It's not too late to let me go. Maybe that way, you won't have to face an angry Mikasa. You looks scared enough already."

"Shut up!" said Reiner.

Eren scowled.

Suddenly: there was the sound of boots echoing in the tunnel ahead of them. Everyone, not excluding Eren, tensed for the impending conflict. The steps increased in volume and speed until the noise seemed to vibrate in Eren's eardrums. Then, from the darkness, appeared Mikasa Ackerman.

"Mikasa!" cried Eren. "I – Mmmphmp!"

Bertolt had come up behind Eren and had wrapped the crook of his arm around Eren's mouth, stifling his voice.

"Release him!" said Mikasa, her eyes smoldering. She whipped out a long dagger. A second later, Rico and Jean ran in beside her.

"You run like a stag, Mikasa," panted Jean. "Don't start this without us."

Rico eyed Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt. "Three on three," she said. "Not bad odds, I suppose."

"You don't want to do this," said Reiner.

"I think I do," growled Mikasa.

Annie stepped up beside Reiner. She cracked her knuckles and a layer of titan crystal formed on them. "So you've decided that you're ready to die, Mikasa?" she asked.

"I won't be the one dying. I'm here to make sure you traitors never hurt Eren– my brother again."

With that statement, Mikasa charged towards the enemies while brandishing her knife with force. Jean and Rico took her lead and surged in.

Eren was tossed to the ground by Bertolt who produced a switch-blade which he caught Jean's thin knife on. "I don't want to kill you, Jean. You or Eren or anyone else. There's only so much we can do to protect you from everything. So save yourself."

Jean faltered; his knife quaked but still he shoved upwards, pushing Bertolt's hand away. "Save your bullshit for someone who cares."

Eren couldn't help but grin. At times Jean really wasn't a total prick.

"Uh!" From a further end of the tunnel, Reiner let out a grunt as he was nailed by the butt of Rico's gun. She swung again, attempting to get the weapon into a position to shoot Reiner but he caught her arm. She twisted into a place behind him and gave him a good kick in the back, forcing him to release her.

Mikasa met Annie. Blade clashed with hardened skin. Both girls slid back before running in for another collision. Annie attempted to use one of her martial arts moves but Mikasa had predicted it. She got on Annie's side and delivered an incredibly hard blow. Eren's eyes lit. His allies were winning! They were–

_Foom. Foom. Foom._

Mikasa, Jean, and Rico all froze before falling like rag dolls. From the ground, Eren caught sight of tiny feathers sticking from their shoulder blades.

"Are you three all right?"

Suddenly two figures– one in a faded brown cloak and the other in a faded green one– were at Reiner's side.

"Yeah. Thanks," said the tall blonde. With a raised eyebrow, he pointed to the fallen soldiers.

"Paralyzed," said the man in brown. "Should we kill them now?"

Reiner hesitated. Eren was amazed by how, just hours ago, Reiner was so sure he would end anyone and everyone who got in his way. Was it a bluff?"How long will it last?" he asked.

"Twenty Minutes."

"That's enough time to flee. Killing them would be pointless. Besides, Eren has threatened to kill himself if they die."

"So?" said the man in brown, roughly grabbing Eren from the ground. "We would just have one of our own eat him before he's cold and take the power. Wasn't that the plan all along?"

"Our goal was to have access to the coordinate," said Reiner. "But… Eren was our friend for three years. He's annoying as hell but a good guy. If at all possible… We want him to be kept alive."

The man in brown smirked – at least Eren thought he did. A shadow from the hood of his cloak cast a shadow over his face. "Wow. You've grown attached to many things and people in your time away, haven't you? Still, it's good to see you again."

"You too, Ares," said Bertolt. "We should get going."

Eren wrenched himself from the man in brown– Ares'– grasp. He ran and knelt beside Mikasa.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Eren… don't go." Her face was a shade of green, her voice was weak, and her grey eyes were unfocused.

"I'll be back. I can't turn into my titan like this. But once I get a chance, I swear I'll kill them all."

"Don't… do anything… brash… or stupid. Listen… to your… mom." Mikasa spoke out each word as in there was a titan sitting on her chest.

Eren shuttered. His mother had always told him to choose his battles rather than to rush headlong into everything. Now was the time to actually listen to her. He felt a hand on the back of his neck, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Let's go, kid," said Ares. "It's in everyone's best interest that we get away before the poison wears off."

Eren shook him off and rose. "Whatever. This village better be freaking amazing."

* * *

Eren didn't say much on the way to the location. Mostly Bertolt, Reiner, and Ares all chatted and caught up while Annie interjected sporadically. The man in the green cloak (who Eren had almost forgot existed) said not one word. He was so silent to the point Eren wondered if he was deaf and dumb. Ares mentioned that the guy (Eren had begun to mentally call him green) was some kind of new recruit but nothing else was said about him.

"Here we are," beamed Ares. With his palm, he pushed up a manhole cover and let everyone through.

The light stung Eren's eyes at first but when his pupils finished shrinking, he saw a simple town. The village looked clan-based as if only about fifty people lived there. A few plain houses, horse stables, and shops lined a short road which led to a great grey brick mansion. Open pasture surrounded the village but Eren could see a fence and a ring of tall trees which secluded the village from the rest of the world. He turned his attention back towards the mansion, however, since that's where the group seemed to be heading. It was impressive without being gaudy. It was only comprised of plain colors such as brown and gray and wasn't ornate or gilded anywhere as far as Eren could tell. Still, the how building projected a feeling of power.

Reiner smiled and took in a whiff of air. His wide chest rose and fell. "So good to finally be home! I can't wait to see everyone and everything again!"

Ares chuckled and removed his brown hood, revealing a shaved head accented with a network of scars. His face was stiff and rough-looking as if years of fighting and taking blows to the head had made his skin tough.

"I can already tell how you've change, Reiner," said Ares. "It's subtle but there. Your time with the soldiers has clouded your contempt for humanity, hasn't it? Not to worry. You'll remember your true feelings on the matter soon enough. Those soldiers are pathetic weakings. Only fit to die."

Until that point, Eren had tried to contain himself but Ares' words were too much.

"GAAAAAAAAAA!"

Eren body-slammed into Ares and landed on the warrior's chest. All Eren could think of was his desire to beat the man to a pulp. "Shut up, you asshole! Die!" he roared. He pounded his cuffed hands into Ares' skull.

"Eren! Stop!" cried Bertolt.

But Eren barely heard him. His mind was so full of red. He wasn't even sure what he wanted. Did he want Ares to apologize? Or scream? Or simply die? All Eren knew was that he had to keep hitting, feeling his fists pummel flesh. Somehow, the sensation felt right to him in all sorts of wrong ways.

"Get off of me, you piece of shit!"

Eren took a foot to the ribs hard and, the next thing he knew, he was midway through a back-flip and then crashing face-first into the ground. He gasped along with the snapping sound of his nose. Ares looked down at him, and lightly messaged his already-swelling face with one hand.

"The coordinate certainly does have an obstinate fool for a host," he said. "He'll be replaced soon enough. I'll enjoy seeing it happen."

In response, Eren spat at him. The Survey Corp soldier shakily rose. His nose was beginning to tingle and give off steam. Eren wiped off the blood with the back of his hand. Ares said nothing but ran the top of his boot across the ground to remove Eren's saliva. "Bring him," he ordered.

Bertolt, with visible annoyance, took hold of Eren's chain and roughly tugged him forward. Annie and Reiner didn't even look at Eren and walked up front, on pace with Ares. Only Green lagged behind. Silent as ever.

"You guys can wait in that room while I speak to him."

Ares motioned to a door on Eren's right. They were all on the mansion's second floor which resembled the outside in its regal-but-still-modest look. The flood was a granite with a narrow mauve carpet leading off to a room Eren could only assume was where the big decisions of his ex-friends' clan were made.

Reiner opened the door of the waiting room and ushered Eren, Annie, and Bertolt in. Green went with Ares.

Once in the room, the enemy shifters all took seats on a long olive couch while Eren sat on an ottoman, the farthest furniture from the trio. After a few minutes of silence, Reiner finally spoke.

"We have your best interests at heart, Eren."

This caused Eren to stare. "I don't know if I should laugh. My best interests? You kidnapped me, drugged me, hurt my friends, and brought me here to be executed. You're even more delusional than I initially thought."

"Open your eyes for once. We've been trying to get you to behave this whole time! We've been arguing with our superiors for your life. Then you pull a stunt like that." Reiner motioned to the doorway where Ares had stood moments ago. "Are you stupid?

"No. I just don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth. You're trying to confuse me, mess with my emotions. Well don't strain yourself. I will never work."

"Eren," Reiner said, his tone becoming pleading. "Don't you remember any of it? All the times we joked and trained together? The nights we stayed up past curfew and avoided Shardis? The times we talked about our families, which girls we thought were cute, and our dreams? The time you, me, Bertolt, and Armin hiked out to the lake? Do you really think I could have faked all of that? Do you think anyone could have? Maybe I didn't mean for them to be, but my feelings were genuine. I wanted to face titans for you. I saw you as my little brother. That's the truth."

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Eren shouted. "And you said you were ready to kill Armin and everyone else just yesterday!"

Reiner looked away, almost embarrassed. "I… I wanted to act tough… I wanted to prove to Annie and Bertolt that I am still a warrior. I am still in control. But I think… we're actually all confused here." Reiner smiled. "We had fun being soldiers with you guys."

Eren's fists tightened. "Had fun? Even knowing that you needed to kill all of us? Do you just love torturing your victims that way? Or is your life here really so shitty that Survey seemed like Elysium? And if that's the case… Then you wish to subject me to the same hell you've gone through?"

"No," said Annie. "Eren, please. I know this isn't the future you wanted. But at least you'll have a future." She let the idea linger in the tense air. It hung there, becoming increasingly more real.

"We know how difficult you are," said Bertolt. "But if there's any time in your entire life that you give an inch, let it be now. Play it safe or they'll kill you. And what can you possible hope to achieve dead? I promise living here with us won't be so bad."

As if scripted, the door opened and Green poked his hooded head in.

"Time to go?" asked Reiner.

A nod.

The group stood, Eren more slowly and hesitantly than the others. They filed down the hall to got meet humanity's largest threat.

He was on the short side with slick-backed hair and lots of it. His plain white shirt had rolled up sleeves revealing arms which were layered with coarse hair. He studied Eren before turning to Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner. "You've done well," he said. "I knew you three would be perfect for the job. Although, Ares tells me that you've all gone through psychological damage in your own ways. Perhaps that is my fault. Three years was a bit long wasn't it?"

"It wasn't too long, sir," said Annie. Then she added, "father."

Eren let out an involuntary gasp. The ring leader of this madness, the beast titan… was Annie's father?!

The man smiled at the same fashion as a serial killer would smile at his next target, trying to determine what method of killing to use. "Yes. I am Carrick Leonhardt. I was proud to have a daughter. Female titans and shifters are so rare. But let's move on to you. Eren Jaeger, correct? I find it incredible that my warriors were stationed among your people in order to find weaknesses and found you instead. I know I was surprised. I've been searching for this talent you posses for an awful long time. I am acquainted with your father, you know. He never said a word about it. I enjoyed the look on his face when I told him I knew his little secret. What do you have to say?"

Eren shot him a look of loathing and considered quickly biting his hand to transform into his titan but knew that four (maybe six if Ares and Green were titans too) would be on him in an instant. Still… maybe if he fought hard enough…

"Nothing?" said Carrick. "Ok. Let's move on."

Like a blast of lightning, he flung out his hand and caught Eren around the neck. At first Eren choked only because of shock but the man was slowly tightening his iron grip. "I wouldn't have played this game," he said. "I would have fed you to one of my warriors or eaten you myself the moment I got my hands on you. Your powers would have been instantly mine and I would have had all of this over with. However, my daughter and her friends have asked that your death be avoided."

At this point, Eren was having trouble breathing. He gasped for air and his vision was softening. He saw Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie but couldn't tell what expressions were on their faces. They were just smudges.

"I'll admit that your astounding will I've heard about and your fighting spirit could be useful to me. But I will have no patience in this matter. Join us and live here as a warrior under my command or remain firm in your loyalties and be devoured here and now. Hurry, Eren. You have little time left."

Eren's throat was on fire. He tried to think but the sound of his own ragged breaths made it hard. He needed to say something and fast or he'd have no choice at all. He was so tempted to yell out one last insult and die with all his pride still intact. Better yet, he could fight… But he knew that the slightest struggle would be a sign of rebellion and his windpipe would be crushed before he could even get in a good kick. He couldn't ask for more time. The beast titan had meant it when he said "here and now." Which left the option that Eren dreaded. His mother and Mikasa had always told him to fight smart and not let rage and pride control him. But that advice isn't what Eren focused on. It was something that Bertolt had said:

_What can you possibly hope to achieve dead?_

It was true. If Eren died, another would steal away his power. That person would use it to harm humanity. Pride was out of the question and his choice wasn't a loyal one if he chose something which would destroy his people. Eren's death would leave a mess behind. A mess that could kill every still-living friend he had. But if he told a lie now… He'd have a hope of escape later.

"Fine," wheezed Eren. Carrick loosened his grip.

"What?"

"I'll do it! I'll join you!" The words felt like a heart attack. "Do whatever you want with me! I don't want to die!"

The pressure released and Eren took a step back and inhaled, trying to get his lungs to recover.

"Very well," said Carrick. "I shall stay true to my word and allow you to live. But don't take me for a fool. I will not put my trust in you so easily. You will be watched. For years. Disobedience or running away will not be tolerated. Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, show him around and explain how things work. Tomorrow we shall begin experiments and training."

Eren didn't like the sound of that. He was nervous when Hanji experimented on him. And she was a person he trusted.

"Right," said Reiner. "Let's go, Eren."

Reiner had a relieved, cheerful tone to his voice and he, Annie, and Bertolt all wore pleased expressions.

Eren wanted to punch them all.

Eren's former comrades removed his cuffs and showed him around the village. He took every opportunity to shoot them hateful glares and words and refused to let them very close to him. He wanted them to know that an inch was, in actuality, all he gave. They weren't his friends. The beast shifter didn't own him. Finally, when the sun began to dip behind the trees, they took him back to the mansion, led him to a bedroom, and said their goodbyes, promising that tomorrow he'd learn the truth about everything.

Later that night, Eren lay still awake on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. The room he'd been given appeared completely normal. It almost reminded him of his bedroom at his old house, before the fall of Shiganshina. But he knew that the door was locked and the window was barred behind its shutters. He'd already checked both places for potential means of escape.

His eyes had just begun to feel heavy and blink close when he heard the lock click open. Eren was up and in the center of the room, muscles tense. The door opened and in came the guy in the faded green cloak.

"Eren," he said and somehow it sounded familiar in both a good and bad way.

"Who are you?" demanded Eren. He wondered if he could knock Green down and bolt out the door.

Green removed his hood, revealing a carved face and spiked up blonde hair. "I'm Douglas Bly. Do you remember?"

Amazingly enough, Eren did recall that name. I was the name of one of the bullies from his hometown. He was one of the kids who'd been beating up Armin shortly before the Colossal Titan attacked.

Eren crossed his arms bitterly.

"Yeah," said Douglas. "I know. I'm sorry. I was a rotten little brat. I apologize to you and I will to Armin if I ever see him again. But for now, you've got to come with me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because Dr. Jaeger sent me."

At this, Eren scowled. "I'm sick of people throwing my dad's name around. What's the truth? What's his real alliance?"

"He's a friend of humanity. Ever since the demise of Shiganshina, he's been traveling and studying. A few of us with no where left to go and the desire to help joined him. After a while, he came across this village and learned of their greed for the coordinate– you. He tried to get on good terms with Carrick Leonhardt by supplying him with chemicals. Nothing too lethal though. The plan was to get close to these people so we could learn their secrets but when Leonhardt learned of you, Dr. Jaeger had no choice but to fell. I stayed here, however, under the false pretense of a traveler with a grudge against humanity. You shouldn't be here. Come on, let's run back to the walls together. I have a friend waiting for us. I know I hurt you in the past. Have your revenge on me, punish me if you'd like but we must leave."

Eren pulled back his arm and let it fly. The punch connected with Douglas' face. The guy stumbled back. Eren hadn't struck nearly as hard as he could have for fear of noise and knocking out Douglas. But it was enough.

"I do feel better," said Eren. "Ok. Let's go."

"Glad you feel that way," grumbled Douglas, tenderly touching his face. "Off we go then."

Together they ventured down the halls. Everything was so silent that Eren felt as if his heartbeat would give them away. Luckily, Douglas seemed to know exactly where each guard was so that they could be avoided. Once outsides, Douglas whispered out, "Hey. I'm back."

"Great. Let's book it. Is Eren with you?" came a feminine voice.

"Yes."

Eren then saw a person step towards them. The dim light made it difficult to see but he could tell she was a girl perhaps a year or two older than he was. Her hair was short, frizzy, orange, and pulled into two tight little pigtails. She wore a buttoned up vest which cut off before her navel and bandages around her mid-section. A knife was strapped to her thigh and twin guns rested on her hips. Eren noticed her fingerless gloves and wondered if there was some kind of metal in the knuckles but it was hard to tell in the darkness of early morning.

"Hey, Eren. Long time no see," she greeted.

"Angelina Hank?"

Yes, he was very certain that this was the girl who'd teased him from a distance. As a kid, she'd never tried to fight him like the boys but the older, mature in front of Eren now didn't look like she'd mind a brawl. With a jolt, Eren recalled her calling him "nature's best disguised freak." After all these years, they were finally learning that she may have been a little right.

"Ick," she said, scrunching her face. "My first name fits me so little it's laughable. Use my last name."

"Ok… Hank."

She held out her hand.

"Listen. I'm sorry for the past. I wasn't like you or Armin or Mikasa. I didn't realize that there were more important things in life than who's popular or what's cool. After the titans attacked… I lost everything. Now I think I know what things are important. Can we be allies?"

Eren hesitantly took her hand and shook. Part of him wanted to hold a grudge but he did need her and Douglas to help him. There was not denying it.

"Great," said Hank. "Let's get out of here."

Eren, Douglas, and Hank quickly and quietly hurried down the road. Hank and Douglas clung to each other's sides but made sure Eren was always close.

They almost made it to the edge of the village without being spotted.

Almost.

"Hey!" called a voice. "Why are you running? Stop or I'll –"

Thunk.

Douglas had unleashed a knife and the voice silenced. "Hurry," he hissed. They made it only a few more meters when a scream cut through the air. Footsteps started towards them.

"I got this," said Hank, turning. "Keep going."

Douglas and Eren continued towards the pasture. Eren stole a glance back to see Hank taking on men like a pro martial artist. She knocked out enemy after enemy with forceful punches and swift leg sweeps. She started back towards them. Bullets whizzed by her but with a clean draw and fire of her guns, the shots ceased. Hank caught back up to Eren and Douglas.

"And I'd hoped this would be easy," she said.

"You're not a bad fighter though," replied Eren. She grinned proudly.

They just made it to the fence when the ground seemed to rumble in the distance.

"Titans," gasped Douglas. "They're up already! But it's barely even dawn!"

"I can shift," said Eren, "or use my power. Or –"

_FLASH!_ The village rocked with lightning. Someone had transformed. Things were really going from bad to worse.

Hank squinted at the village. Her eyes widened and she fell back into Douglas' arms. Out cold.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Eren, shocked and dumbfounded. "Did she really just faint?"

Douglas had a worried expression painted across his face. "Ever since our homes were destroyed, Hank's worst fear has been titans. Most of the time she can deal with them but… she still has nightmares about the Colossal and the Armored."

Eren's heart sank. Sure enough, he spotted what Hank had seen. The massive body of the newly formed Armored Titan in the distance. Reiner was coming. Eren made a move to grab the fence and hoist himself over but something made him hesitate… A low hum…. Eren grabbed a stone off the ground and tossed it at the fence. Electricity arched up into the sky with enough power to toast a fifteen meter class titan and force it backwards.

Douglas' face blanched. "That's… how they were keeping out the titans all these years," he said weakly. "I'm… such an idiot. There must be a gate somewhere around here but…"

The ground shook with the steps of the Armored Titan. Eren cursed. Luck really was against them that night.

"Eren," Douglas seemed panicked. "We screwed up. I assumed too much… That we could make it into the forest and lose them before the titans woke or use your power to get through… That the fence was normal… That they wouldn't catch us this early. Now, they'll capture us before we're able to find the gate. You could turn into your titan but it won't be enough if all the shifters in the village go after you. They'll capture us all and eat you… Unless…"

Eren didn't like the sound of that. "Unless what?"

"You have to go back."

"What!? No!"

"It's the only way," pleaded Douglas, gently placing Hank over his shoulder. "Go back and make it look like we kidnapped you. Then when everything's calmed down, Hank and I will find the catacomb entrance. Please, Eren. I can't let anything happen to you or Hank. I have a duty. The world needs you. If you go back, Carrick and his subordinates may trust you more. I'll find Mikasa and the others and return for you. I swear it!"

There were many flaws and holes in the plan. But time was running low. Eren grit his teeth.

"You better come back."

"I will. Now make a show."

Eren nodded. "Let go of me!" he screamed into the dawn.

"Hey! Stop! Get back here!" roared Douglas just as loudly before ducking into the shadows and sprinting away with Hank.

Then Eren ran back towards the village.

_To be continued… _


End file.
